


Jackpot

by LadyAbigail



Series: Hidden night life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Dean, F/M, Latex, Sex Toys, bondage toys, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean finds out more about your hidden night life





	Jackpot

Before going to your closet Dean watched you. Even though you had just shown him the small amount of treasures you kept in your dresser drawer he didn’t want to go through your closet without your permission. Technically everything he had seen you had shown him of your own free will so he hadn’t violated your privacy. After giving him a consenting nod he opened up the door and was a little disappointed with what he saw. There was only normal clothes hanging from the metal hangers. He was getting ready to close the door back up when you told him to push the flannel aside and once he did that he stared at the stuff hanging on the cloth hangers with a grin on his mouth. 

“Holy shit.”

Dean stared at the corner of the closet and the clothes that were hanging up in the back. He couldn’t see what everything was but the first thing his eyes laid on was another black latex dress hanging from a cloth hanger. It was different then the one that you were wearing now. It was a black dress with red trim. He wanted to scan through all of the other latex items hiding behind it but he didn’t want to risk ruining the beautiful pieces. He was surprised to only see the latex items in the back and was a little disappointed he didn’t see anything else. It didn’t make sense though. Why would you have a bunch of things in your dresser drawer but no where else? There had to be more in there.  His eyes scanned over the large closet again and he noticed a large chest on the bottom. How the hell did he miss that? Crouching down Dean reached over and grabbed the handle to the chest and with two strong pulls he had it out. Dean stared at the dark and heavy trunk. There wasn’t a lock on it. After flipping up the small latch Dean opened the lid and looked down in shock. The trunk was full of assorted things. The first things that caught his attention was the bottle of strawberry lube. There was a pile of condoms spread out next to the various lube bottles. More collars and nipple clamps rested on the right side of the remove-able shelf along with restraints and blindfolds. When he picked up,then set aside, there was an assortment of velvet bags covering the bottom. Dean turned his head and gave you a curious look. 

“Different bags for different toys. The purple shades are dildos and the red ones are the vibrators.”

You didn’t want Dean to open up every single bag that you had in there. Not only did you have everything organized the way you wanted it but you wanted to surprise Dean for future dates. Well possible future dates.

Dean turned his attention back to the bags and noticed an oddball color one.  It was bigger then the other ones too. The odd one out intrigued him. He needed to know what was in it. Reaching down into the box Dean picked it up and pulled the drawstrings aside then dumped the contents into his hand. In his hand there was now a “magic wand.” A mischievous i grin crossed Dean’s face as he looked up at you. The wheels in his head were churning. There was so much he could do with this wand and your assortment of toys. He felt like there was something missing and he couldn’t figure out what it was.  It finally hit him. He knew what was missing.

“You know with all this stuff you have i’m surprised you don’t have any whips or anything.”

You couldn’t help but snort. Those were buried underneath a pile of jeans in the bottom war of the dresser because they were hardly used. Impact play was only fun if you had somebody to do it with. Dean knew by your reaction that you had some but now he needed to know where.

“Where do you keep them Kitten?”

‘’Bottom drawer under all of my jeans.“ You noticed that Dean didn’t put the wand away when he put the chest back together. What the hell was Dean planning?

Dean scooted over to the dresser because it was so close and pulled out the bottom drawer. After pulling out a few pair of jeans and setting them on the floor Dean found what you were talking about. He only expected you to have a whip or something but you had more then one. You had a variety of cat o nine tails, Dean made a mental note to ask what the difference between them was another time, a black leather covered paddle, a riding crop and a long wooden stick. He was definitely curious about that one. Since this was his first time playing with you he pulled out the paddle. It seemed light. Once he got the jeans put back into their proper place Dean got off of the hard carpeted floor. The paddle was in his left hand and he used his right one to snatch up the magic wand. He had a pair of handcuffs in his bedroom so there was no reason to take any of your restraint items. Well for now anyways. 

"I think it’s time we go play in my room.” Dean told you as he walked to the door. He would wait for you in there. 

You waited for Dean to leave the room then took a moment to process everything that had just happened. Dean Winchester found out about your kinky side. He didn’t judge you, he wasn’t repulsed by it. He actually seemed excited about it. As you left your room you made sure you closed the door and turned the light off. This was the first, and most definitely not the last, night you would be spending in Dean’s room.


End file.
